Vengeance
by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies
Summary: Fiyero is - in his girlfriend's words - acting like an idiot at a party and she decides to punish him for it. One-shot, Fiyeraba.


**This is an old one-shot I found somewhere in my documents; the story is very similar to one of my drabbles, but I still liked this, so I decided to post it anyway - especially since you guys will have to wait a while longer for my next story. There's a sneak peek for that in the AN at the bottom, though!**

* * *

 **Vengeance**

"What's next?" Avaric cheered as he jumped onto a table, waving a bottle of liquor around in the air.

"Spin the bottle?" Pfannee suggested.

"Seven minutes in heaven!" Galinda cried, taking another sip of her fruity drink.

"Truth or dare," Milla giggled. "Then we can dare Galinda to kiss Boq."

"Ew!" Galinda exclaimed, even as Boq was reddening and looking hopeful. He immediately deflated again and sullenly took another swing of his bottle of beer.

Elphaba heaved a deep sigh. She had no idea what she was even doing here. "I'm never letting you drag me to another party ever again," she told Fiyero.

The prince grinned. "Aw, Fae!" He was definitely tipsy, but not yet drunk – for as far as she could tell, anyway. He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "It's not even a party. It's just a little get-together. Ten people does not count as a party, hon."

She rolled her eyes. "Can we go back now?"

"Not yet." He put both hands around his mouth and yelled, "Karaoke!"

"Yes!" the girls cheered in unison and Avaric grinned at Fiyero. "Great idea, dude! Boq, why don't you start by singing Galinda a love song?" He nearly toppled off the table with laughter and Elphaba sighed again.

"No, thanks," Boq said and Fiyero rose to his feet.

"I'll go."

"Yero!" Elphaba hissed. "What are you doing?"

He grinned at her. "Relax, Fae." With that, he jumped onto the table. Avaric moved over to his stereo installation to play a song as Fiyero yelled a title at him. The music started playing and Fiyero shouted for everyone to be quiet.

"This song," he announced, "is dedicated to the most beautiful and gorgeous and amazing girl in the world. Fae, you are the love of my life, and you have the biggest heart of everyone I know. You have changed me for the bet-"

"Shut up and get on with it!" Shenshen screeched and Fiyero scowled at her. Elphaba, meanwhile, was sure she looked like a Lurlinemas tree, all green and bright red.

Fiyero cleared his throat and began to sing. It was a love song, of course, and he kept his eyes on Elphaba the entire time, much to her embarrassment. Galinda was squealing and clapping and most of the others present were cheering for the prince. When he was finished, he bowed and the others applauded and yelled things at him. He leapt off the table, only to have Pfannee take his place.

He grinned at his girlfriend. "Well? How was that?"

She was still blushing fiercely. "Horrible. Absolutely horrible."

"My voice isn't _that_ bad!" he protested. He blinked. "Is it?"

She chuckled. "I didn't mean your voice, Yero – I meant that you just did that in front of all these people." She scowled at him.

He grinned. "I knew you'd hate it, but you're going to have to get used to public displays of affection, Fae." He drew her into his arms and pouted. "Didn't you think it was sweet? I thought it was sweet."

She rolled her eyes, but he could already tell that she was giving in. Eventually, she sighed and smiled. "I did. It was very sweet," she said softly. "Thank you."

He grinned at her and kissed her, at which Avaric and Shenshen shouted in unison, "Get a room!"

"Oh, we will," Fiyero said, earning him an elbow between the ribs from his green girl.

"No, we won't."

Fiyero pretended to be disappointed and Avaric laughed at him. "Such a shame, Yero."

"Hey, Fiyero," Milla said flirtatiously, scooting closer to the prince. "I won't mind getting a room with you."

"Okay, keep your filthy hands _off_ my boyfriend," Elphaba interjected. She gave Milla a death glare that made her shrink back in disappointment.

Fiyero nuzzled her hair. "I think it's hot when you're being possessive."

"I think it's annoying when you're being drunk," she grumbled and she attempted to rise to her feet. "I've had enough of this, Fiyero. I'm going home."

"No!" He grabbed her hand. "Come on!"

"Stay, Elphie!" Galinda giggled. "It's just about to get fun!"

"Have a drink," Avaric said, holding out a bottle at Elphaba. "That will spice things up a little." He winked at Fiyero. "Maybe then Mr Prince will even get something tonight."

Elphaba looked about ready to explode, so Fiyero quickly said, "He's only joking, Fae." He took the bottle from his friend and gulped part of the content down. "Just stay for another minute. Please? You haven't sung a song yet."

Her eyes widened. "Oh, no," she said. "I am _not_ singing –"

Avaric pulled her up onto the table. "Come on, Art- I mean, Elphaba!" he chortled. "Sing us a song!"

"Elphie, Elphie!" Galinda started to chant and soon Boq, the other girls, and Fiyero all joined in. Furious, Elphaba stomped to the middle of the table and hissed a title at Avaric, who grinned and moved to the stereo installation.

The moment Elphaba locked eyes with Fiyero and he saw the look in them, he knew he was in trouble. He gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have forced her to stay... and he should definitely not have tried to get her to sing. He was sure she was going to slowly and painfully kill him the moment they'd get out of here.

"I'd like to dedicate this song to my boyfriend, Fiyero," she said innocently, smiling sweetly at him. Too sweetly. Suddenly, he wasn't so sure whether she would actually wait for them to leave before killing him. She might just murder him right here and now.

The music began and he could see Galinda grinning and giggling, which did not reassure him in the slightest. Elphaba smirked at Fiyero and then started singing.

" _Sometimes I hate every single stupid word you say  
_ _Sometimes I want to slap you in your whole face."_

He gaped at her. That was not quite what he had expected... and frankly, it hurt a little. He wasn't _that_ annoying... was he? Or was she just messing with him now? He guessed this was her punishment for him, but he found it a little harsh, to be honest.

" _There's no-one quite like you  
_ _You push all my buttons down  
_ _I know life would suck without you._ "

Okay, now he was definitely confused.

" _At the same time I want to hug you I want to wrap my hands around your neck  
_ _You're an asshole, but I love you, and you make me so mad I ask myself  
_ _Why I'm still here, but where could I go? You're the only love I've ever known  
_ _But I hate you, I really hate you, so much I think it must be_

 _True love, true love  
_ _It must be true love  
_ _Nothing else could break my heart like  
_ _True love, true love  
_ _It must be true love  
_ _No-one else could break my heart like you._

 _Why do you rub me the wrong way?  
_ _Why do you say the things that you say?  
_ _Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be  
_ _But without you I'm incomplete._

 _I think it must be true love, true love  
_ _It must be true love  
_ _Nothing else could break my heart like  
_ _True love, true love  
_ _It must be true love  
_ _No-one else could break my heart like you._ "

She curtseyed and then jumped down onto the floor. Galinda was nearly toppling over as she giggled and screamed at the top of her lungs. Fiyero merely stared at his girlfriend as she sat back down beside him.

"I guess I deserved that," he said finally.

She tilted her head slightly to the side. "What do you mean? That was all true," she pointed out innocently and he looked at her, mildly offended.

"You think I'm an asshole?"

She snorted. "'Maybe the driver saw green and thought it meant go'?" she reminded him.

He grimaced. "Okay, maybe I am an asshole sometimes, but... you want to slap me? Really?"

"I did slap you," she told him. "Remember? Right after our four-month anniversary. When you were... well, being an asshole. So, yes, sometimes I do want to slap you."

"So let me get this straight," he said slowly. "You hate me, you want to slap me, you think I'm stupid, you want to strangle me, and so your conclusion is that what we have must be true love? Or was this just meant to punish me?"

She shrugged. "Partly," she admitted. "You should know by now that if you embarrass me, I'm going to embarrass you back."

He rolled his eyes. "Point taken."

"But it's also something I was talking to Galinda about the other day," she continued. "You're annoying, Yero. I'm sorry, but it's true. And sometimes I really do hate you. I told her that after I yelled at you last week because you were being stupid again, and then Galinda asked why I was still with you if you always frustrate me so much... and I realised that was the answer."

Now he was looking pale and nervous, almost scared. "That _what_ was the answer? Because right now, it sounds like you're breaking up with me."

She looked at him seriously. "Well..."

He swore his heart stopped beating for a few clock-ticks.

Then she rolled her eyes and shoved him. "I would never break up with you, you idiot. You should know that. I'm far too grateful that you see something in me – whatever that may be."

He let his breath escape slowly and tried to get his heart to stop racing. "Sweet Oz, Fae, you almost gave me a heart attack."

"You had that coming." She chuckled and rested her head against his shoulder. "I meant that the answer is in that song – true love. Okay, maybe not _true_ love, because I don't really believe in that, but... but I realised that if I didn't really, _really_ love you, I would never have stayed with you for this long. If you were anyone else, I would have either broken up with you or killed you in your sleep a long, long time ago. But I didn't. Because I love you."

"Ah." He nodded slowly. "Okay. I love you, too... but I'm still not sure whether I should be flattered or insulted right now."

She laughed and then kissed him. "How about a little bit of both?"

He leaned in to whisper in her ear, "Imagine I would get you out of here right now... would that make you hate me less?"

"Yes," she said immediately and he grinned and hoisted her to her feet, then scooped her up in his arms, throwing a, "See you later!" at his friends as he carried his girlfriend from the room and back to her own dorm room.

He liked it better to have her all for himself, anyway.

* * *

 **Sneak peek:**

 **My next fanfiction will be called _Ain't No Rest for the Wicked_ and it's a little... let's say controversial. It deals with some sensitive topics - nothing too bad or explicit (you know me), but still. This is the summary:**

 _"Please," she whispered, almost begging him. "Please don't. I'll pay you back every coin you've paid for me, I promise, and more if you want me to, but please... please just leave me alone." It was safe to say that that was not what Fiyero had expected to happen when he walked into a brothel. AU Fiyeraba._


End file.
